


100 words on extreme occupational conditions

by loveinadoorway



Category: Penguins of Madagascar, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment_fic prompt by oteap - Pinky and the Brain/The Penguins of Madagascar, any, Mice vs Penguins</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on extreme occupational conditions

“This is ridiculous. I’m not even going to dignify this with an answer.”  
“But Brain, they’re not going to go away until they know who’s better, us or them! Poit!”  
“Pinky, we’ve tried just under 5000 times to take over the world. Just what have the Penguins accomplished so far?”  
“But we do what we do under extreme circumstances,” Skipper said, outraged. “We have RICO!”  
Brain laughed – or did he sob?  
“And I, gentlemen, have PINKY.”

Skipper looked hard at the taller mouse as it was trying to stuff a walnut up its nostril, then silently turned and walked away.


End file.
